


searching for love

by sunshinesvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, blind dates, everyone is dumb, mingyu is dumb, mingyu is overtly dramatic, seungcheol and jeonghan are gross, soonyoung is smiley, wonwoo is dumb too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesvt/pseuds/sunshinesvt
Summary: Mingyu's love life is absolutely and completely abysmal, so his friends decide to launch Operation Get-Mingyu-In-A-Relationship-So-He-Stops-Being-An-Annoying-Pain-In-The-Ass. The blind dates go well until they don't, but it all works out in the end.In which Mingyu is overly dramatic, Wonwoo is done with Mingyu's nonsense, Soonyoung is sweet, and Mingyu's friends are quite possibly the worst or best friends in the world. He hasn't decided yet.





	1. searching

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together because I love the idea of Mingyu being dumb and not realizing his feelings. Also, it was just too fun to write these blind-date scenarios!
> 
> This is largely unedited, so please forgive any mistakes I might have made.

Mingyu has quite possibly the worst luck in the world when it comes to love. It’s not like he’s falling short of having people fawn over or anything (not to sound conceited), it’s just that he gets bored too easily or never feels a connection or they get bored with him or he accidentally sneezes on them or any other disaster situation.

Minghao laughs at him and tells him that he’s dumb. Jeonghan shakes his head sympathetically and tells him that he’ll find it one day. Seungcheol is entirely unhelpful and just asks Mingyu if he wants to play basketball the next day. Seokmin ignores him entirely in favor of staring off into the distance (because really, there’s only so many times Seokmin can listen to Mingyu complain about his abysmal love life). And Wonwoo just pats him on the head and then asks him what he wants for dinner.

Mingyu then stops complaining about his love life and starts complaining about the god-awful friends that he has somehow acquainted himself with.

“Don’t hate,” Minghao says. “It’s not our fault you suck at love.”

They’re all sitting around in Wonwoo and Mingyu’s living room, chomping away at some Chinese food that Minghao had brought over. Mingyu’s currently lying on the floor with his head halfway underneath the ugly coffee table that Wonwoo had bought because it was “aesthetic.”

“But you should help me,” Mingyu whines in the manner of a five-year-old. “Aren’t you supposed to be my friends?”

Seungcheol pats him on the stomach in what Mingyu supposes is meant to be comforting but really just ends up hurting. “I just don’t understand why you even care,” Seungcheol says. “We’re young and no one else has found it either.”

Mingyu glares. “Yeah right,” he snorts. “Like we all don’t know you and Jeonghan are fucking.” Jeonghan chokes on his food, but Mingyu keeps going. “And Minghao has been secretly seeing that dude in his Chinese literature class and Seokmin is trying to win over that girl that lives down the hall.” At that, Mingyu sits up and all but throws himself into Wonwoo’s lap.

“Please,” Mingyu pleads. “As my fellow single-dude, help me out.”

Wonwoo looks pointedly at him and just gestures back to everyone else in the room. “Shouldn’t you be asking them, since like, you know, they’re all in relationships?”

Mingyu whines, laying all six-foot-three of him across Wonwoo’s lap and starts mock-crying. “Relationships! They all have relationships and I don’t! And I swear I’m more attractive than all of you losers!”

Minghao levels a clean punch straight to his stomach and Mingyu yelps in pain before flailing, accidently hitting Wonwoo in an extremely sensitive place. Wonwoo, in turn, cries out, before knocking Minghao on the knee, and the three of them are reduced to a pile of pain on the floor.

Jeonghan looks at them with absolutely no sympathy and just remarks, “this is why you’re not in a relationship.” Mingyu whimpers in pain. “I swear, you’re literally five-years-old. No one wants to babysit a child.”

“Besides,” Seungcheol continues. “None of us are in relationships.”

“Lies,” Mingyu hisses. “You all are two-faced snakes and hoes. I can’t believe you would just allow me to experience loneliness without help.”

“You’re not lonely,” Seokmin helpfully supplies. “You have Wonwoo.”  
  
Mingyu starts mock-crying again and buries his face in Wonwoo’s neck. “ALL I HAVE IS WONWOO, THAT’S SO SAD AND PATHETIC.”

Wonwoo huffs in laughter, completely ignoring the insult and just tugs Mingyu closer to him. “It’s okay,” he hums, and Mingyu finds comfort in the vibration in his neck. “We’ll be forever alone together.”

“I DON’T WANT TO BE FOREVER ALONE.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jeonghan says. “How about we set you up on blind dates? Would that help?”

Mingyu perks up at that. “Blind dates?”

Minghao laughs. “Blind dates will never work, he’s so undesirable that none of them will stick.”

“If it gets him to shut up, I don’t care.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol says. “How about we all pick someone to set Mingyu up with, and then he meets them. We all get to pick one and then if they all fail, we’ll just let Mingyu suffer in peace.”

Mingyu nods. “Sounds fun!” he says excitedly.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him. “Only Mingyu would be excited at the prospect of going on dates with people he doesn’t know anything about.”

“It’s a plan then,” Jeonghan says. “Once a week, on Friday nights, you go on a blind date. I call picking first!”

With that, Operation Get-Mingyu-In-A-Relationship-So-He-Stops-Being-An-Annoying-Pain-In-The-Ass is launched.

  


Jeonghan sets Mingyu up with a guy named Jisoo who is apparently from the U.S. Mingyu likes English and burgers, so he’s pretty excited.

They meet at a Thai restaurant and Jisoo ends up being really nice and pleasant company. Mingyu’s actually pretty stoked about the rest of the date, and the two make conversation about burgers and America and bald eagles. Mingyu never understood why they were called bald because they had feathers so it’s not like they were actually bald. The conversation is going swimmingly well in Mingyu’s opinion, until it takes a turn for the worst.

Jisoo sets down his utensils and asks, quite seriously, “how do you feel about God?”

Mingyu just blinks at him and says dumbly, “God?”

Jisoo nods enthusiastically. “How do you feel about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?”

Mingyu has never been one for religion, and he has absolutely no problems with people who are religious, but Jisoo starts telling stories about pillars of salt and pillars of sand and Mingyu can’t relate to it other than dumbly commenting that he vaguely remembers that from a Coldplay song.

Needless to say, Jisoo doesn’t take kindly to that.

Mingyu goes home that night and complains to Wonwoo, who just laughs at him and pulls him onto the couch to watch reruns of BBC’s _Sherlock_ because Wonwoo is an actual nerd. Mingyu ends up eating all of Wonwoo’s popcorn and then falls asleep with his head on Wonwoo’s leg to the sound of John Watson’s high-pitched rants about how his detective boyfriend needs to chill out with the cocaine.

 _There’s always next week,_ Mingyu thinks.

  


Minghao picks the next week, and Mingyu meets Junhui inside a shady looking Chinese diner. Junhui is a hot piece of ass, so Mingyu reckons that this could work and they could become the most attractive couple to ever exist in the entire world.

They talk about school for a little bit, but then Mingyu mentions something dumb that Minghao did the other day and Junhui’s eyes light up with the passion of about a thousand suns and launches himself into a story about Minghao and how well the other dances.

Mingyu decides pretty quick that this isn’t going to work out and calls Minghao on his way home to tell him that Junhui is completely in love with him and that he needs to get on it.

“How’d it go?” Wonwoo asks as soon as Mingyu steps inside the apartment.

“Apparently Minghao set me up with the boy from his Chinese Literature class that is absolutely in love with him, so I don’t think I’ll be seeing him again.”

Wonwoo laughs at that, and Mingyu pouts. “I can’t believe he would still pick Minghao after seeing how gorgeous I am.”

Wonwoo laughs again, this time throwing his head back completely. His long, lean neck is bared at Mingyu, and Mingyu looks away quickly. “You’re so conceited,” Wonwoo concludes. “Do you want to go get ice cream?”

Mingyu pouts some more and then agrees because he loves ice cream and Wonwoo is decent company. He ends up getting ice cream all over his face because he is a messy eater, and Wonwoo laughs as he wipes it off with a napkin, teasing him about how maybe he really is a five-year-old stuck in the body of a twenty-one year old.

They walk home with Wonwoo’s arm tucked into Mingyu’s because he’s cold, and Mingyu ignores the warmth on his cheek from when Wonwoo’s fingers had brushed over it earlier.

  


Jihoon is an absolute disaster. Honestly, where did Seungcheol even find this guy? He’s grumpy and clearly not looking for a relationship, and when Mingyu cracks a joke about his height, Jihoon punches him in the stomach and then storms away before they can even get inside the diner.

Mingyu pouts and then calls Seungcheol to complain, who laughs at him and tells him that Mingyu has no manners at all, and well, guess his blind date pick didn’t go too well. After scowling at Seungcheol over the phone, he calls Wonwoo because he really wants a burger and he is determined not to eat alone.

“Didn’t go well, I take it?” Wonwoo asks when he arrives at the diner.

Mingyu shakes his head, pouting through a mouthful of fries. He shoves the tray at Wonwoo, having had ordered one of the cheeseburgers that Wonwoo loves so much. He swallows, and then says, “I said he was short and then he punched me and stalked off.”

Wonwoo laughs at him, his nose crinkling beautifully, and Mingyu looks away pointedly. Instead, he chooses to tease Wonwoo about how bad the other is at Overwatch and then they rush home after eating to start an Overwatch battle.

Wonwoo ends up winning anyways and demands that Mingyu make some ramen for him as punishment for insulting his honor, and they spend the rest of the night laughing over food.

It’s become sort of a ritual, Mingyu realizes, to always end his Friday nights with Wonwoo. He watches as Wonwoo smiles because of the story Mingyu tells about how he had walked in on Seungcheol and Jeonghan earlier with their pants down, literally. It’s a soft smile, stretching its way across his face before transforming into a full blown laugh when Mingyu describes how Jeonghan had screamed so loud that his neighbors had come running and seen the scene too.

It’s beautiful, Mingyu thinks to himself as he looks at Wonwoo, before promptly shoving the thought out of his head because it’s weird to feel that about his best friend.

That night, when Mingyu climbs into bed after screaming his voice raw when watching a horror movie and secretly enjoying Wonwoo’s warmth, he thinks that maybe this whole single thing isn’t so bad.

  


When Seokmin presents Soonyoung to him, Mingyu is completely prepared for this date to go extremely badly. There are a couple reasons for this: 1) Seokmin is a naive little boy and is quite dumb when it comes to things, 2) Seokmin had said that Soonyoung was sweet but he thinks everyone is sweet, so really, Soonyoung could be an axe murderer for all he knows, and 3) he says that Soonyoung is a dancer, and Mingyu knows a total of one dancer and Minghao is batshit crazy, so if Soonyoung is anything like him, well, Mingyu is leaving.

Mingyu is completely unprepared, however, when the date goes extremely well. Soonyoung is attractive, with dark hair and bright eyes, and he reminds Mingyu of Seokmin with how easily he laughs and cracks jokes. They spend the entire dinner playfully teasing each other and laughing over dumb jokes, and before Mingyu realizes it, they’ve finished dinner and have been talking for a couple of hours after their meal had finished.

Soonyoung is actually sweet, Mingyu realizes. He’s a great conversationalist, a supposedly great dancer, funny, smart, and would make a wonderful boyfriend. Still, Mingyu can’t help but think to himself that there is something missing.

Mingyu offers to walk Soonyoung home, and they spend the entire way laughing and joking, without any awkward silences that dates usually bring. When he drops Soonyoung off at his door, Soonyoung pecks his lips quickly and sweetly, and Mingyu promises to go out again. He means it when he says he has a good time.

Unconsciously, Mingyu is half-smiling to himself when he finally wanders into the apartment to find Wonwoo passed out on the couch. A quick look at the clock tells Mingyu that it’s almost midnight, and oh God, was he really out with Soonyoung for that long?

Mingyu turns back to look at Wonwoo on the couch and feels something like unease settle in his stomach. The TV isn’t even on, so why wasn’t Wonwoo in bed? Mingyu shakes his head to clear the ridiculous notion that Wonwoo may have been waiting up for him to come home, and just grabs a blanket and spreads it over Wonwoo’s thin body.

Wonwoo grumbles adorably in his sleep and Mingyu can’t resist the urge to brush his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair.

Mingyu goes to bed that night to dreams of Soonyoung’s laugh and Wonwoo’s eyes.

 


	2. found

“So,” Jeonghan begins when they’re all gathered in Seokmin’s apartment to hang out after class on Thursday night. “Is Wonwoo going to have to set up a blind date for you tomorrow?”

Mingyu smiles to himself and then shakes his head. “No, uh, actually, I’m going out with Soonyoung again.”

Everyone stares at him in shock.

Mingyu doesn’t get why they’re so shocked. He’s hung out with Soonyoung a couple of times since last Friday night. They had grabbed lunch and watched a movie, and Mingyu was more certain that Soonyoung was a cool guy and that this relationship could most likely work. He liked Soonyoung enough to give it a shot, and it’s not like it was a pain to him or anything. Soonyoung was good company and not hard on the eyes.

“Soonyoung?” Seokmin asks, shocked. “You liked Soonyoung?”

“Um, yeah?” Mingyu says, questioningly. “Did you think that I wouldn’t?”

Seokmin quickly wipes the look of shock off of his face, and quickly stammers out, “No, I just wasn’t expecting this that’s all.”

“Yeah, well,” Mingyu says, “it’s going pretty well.”

Jeonghan stares at him from across the table. “Okay,” he says slowly. “I guess that means Wonwoo won’t get a pick.”

Wonwoo is staring at the table in front of him, not looking at Mingyu, and Mingyu is suddenly washed with a wave of confusion.

“Why is it a big deal if Wonwoo doesn’t get a pick?” Mingyu asks. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be happy that I’m dating Soonyoung?”

“We are!” Seungcheol quickly says. “We are happy, we’re just surprised, that’s all.”

Mingyu stares at all of them suspiciously, but he lets the topic drop.

The rest of the night is spent playing video games, but Mingyu can’t ignore the weird tension in the room. He thinks to himself that it’s a little bit hypocritical of all of them to act like this when he tells them that he’s dating Soonyoung, especially since they were the ones who had come up with the idea in the first place.

When he walks home with Wonwoo later, they don’t really talk and Wonwoo doesn’t tuck his arm into Mingyu’s, and it’s so foreign to Mingyu, this silence and distance between them. Despite it being somewhat early when they get home, Wonwoo doesn’t drag him to watch a movie or TV show with him, instead he just goes straight for his room and Mingyu is left staring blankly at Wonwoo’s closed bedroom door.

He mulls over it for a couple minutes, wondering what he’s done wrong, before deciding that Wonwoo was probably just tired and could use some space. He goes to his room and falls asleep.

  
  


If anything, this date with Soonyoung is even better than all of the other ones. The two end up talking, over some bubble tea, about that time Seokmin got so drunk he peed his pants in a crowded frat house, and Mingyu is laughing so hard he’s clutching his stomach and trying not to fall out of his chair.

Soonyoung is laughing too, his cheeks bunched up and his eyes were closed into slits, but Mingyu thinks he looks handsome like that, so he leans over and plants a kiss on his lips because he feels like it.

“Speaking of Seokmin,” Mingyu says, “how do you even know him?”

Soonyoung smiles softly. “I met him in a vocal class we both took. He was so good, I just had to befriend him because I needed to be friends with the guy that had the voice of an angel.”

Mingyu scoffs. “He has the voice of an angel, but I’m pretty sure he’s the devil incarnate.”

Soonyoung laughs at him and smiles softly again. “You know, Seokmin had told me that I probably wouldn’t like you very much, but I think that he’s wrong.”

Mingyu stares at him in confusion. “He thought that you wouldn’t like me?”

Soonyoung nods. “And that you wouldn’t like me. Said that I wasn’t your type or something.”

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows. “But if he thought that we weren’t going to get on, why would he set us up?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “Beats me, but I say that this is working out pretty well.”

Mingyu smiles at him, but an unsettling feeling spreads itself across his chest. Why would Seokmin set him up with someone that he thought Mingyu wouldn’t like? It’s almost like he didn’t want him to be happy and in a relationship.

Well, Mingyu thinks smugly, Seokmin was wrong about that. This’ll prove them wrong. Still, he can’t shake the feeling as he stares at Soonyoung.

“Did he, by any chance, mention what he thought my type was?” Mingyu asks.

Soonyoung thinks for a second, and then says, “something about dark and brooding and tall and thin.” Mingyu hums and then leaves it at that.

They talk about their families after that, but Mingyu’s mind still remains on Seokmin. He walks Soonyoung home again, and they intertwine their fingers on the journey there, and Soonyoung kisses him again before saying goodnight, and Mingyu smiles in response. But on the way home, he still can’t shake the feeling that this is somehow all very wrong.

  
  


He hesitates before he twists the doorknob open. Mingyu and Wonwoo had been living in some sort of tension ever since last night, and he’s still not sure how they stand. Seokmin’s words automatically come flying to mind.  _Dark and brooding and tall and thin._

He shakes his head at himself, and then opens the door to an empty apartment. Mingyu tries not to feel disappointed when he settles himself on the couch to watch some TV, trying to convince himself that he’s not waiting up for Wonwoo, not at all.

He must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing he knows, the door is banging open and someone is stumbling their way through the door. Mingyu jumps off of the couch to grab the closest thing he can find (which ends up being a mug Wonwoo must have been using earlier) and prepares to defend himself.

He’s not prepared when Wonwoo stumbles into the living room, swaying in his spot and clearly shit-faced.

Mingyu blinks in surprise before helping Wonwoo sit down. Wonwoo doesn’t get drunk. He claims that it’s bad for the liver and that he does not want to die an early death, no thank you. Also, he hates the burn of alcohol and how drunk he gets, but that’s because Wonwoo has the body mass of a stick and is an absolute lightweight.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo says, clutching at his arm, except his words are all slurred so it comes out sounding more like  _minguuuuuuu._

“Yes, I’m here,” Mingyu says, rushing to the kitchen to grab him some water. “I thought you didn’t drink.”

Wonwoo clutches the glass of water and knocks it back, ignoring Mingyu’s statement completely. “How was your date with Soonyoung?”

It takes Mingyu a couple of moments to process what he says because his words are all slurred, but when he finally gets it, he just shakes his head in response. “Doesn’t matter,” he says softly. “You should go to bed.”

Wonwoo nods, and then slumps so that his forehead rests against Mingyu's chest. Mingyu sighs and then hauls his ass up off the couch in an effort to walk him to his room, but Wonwoo just slumps into his chest some more. Really, Mingyu considers himself lucky that Wonwoo is so small, because he’s supporting one hundred percent of his weight right now.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu grunts. “Come on, you need to walk.”

Wonwoo looks up at him, and Mingyu hates the cloudy look in his eyes. He will kill Minghao for this in the morning, because none of their other friends would’ve taken Wonwoo out when they know how he gets when he’s drunk. He’s half considering calling him now just to give him an earful.

Wonwoo is grumbling into his chest, and it sounds like just a string of gibberish to him, but Mingyu is soon able to realize that Wonwoo is just repeating  _mingu mingu mingu mingu_ over and over again. Suddenly, Mingyu flushes, and it becomes very tempting for him to just drop Wonwoo back on the couch and let him sleep there.

But before he can do that, Wonwoo grabs at his arms, whispers “you’re so pretty,” and the next thing Mingyu knows, Wonwoo is kissing him.

Wonwoo is kissing him.

Mingyu stands still for a moment, and then kisses back gently. There’s a voice in the back of his head telling him to  _stop_ , _please stop, you’re dating Soonyoung and this is so wrong_ while another voice proceeds to punch the first voice and tells Mingyu,  _you’re doing great sweetie, just keep kissing Wonwoo._

Wonwoo’s lips are so soft, and he tastes vaguely like alcohol, fries, and something sweet, so sweet, that can only be inherently Wonwoo. Mingyu kisses him because he’s intoxicated by the taste, and he feels as drunk as Wonwoo does right now, as if Wonwoo’s lips were all he needed. Wonwoo, strangely enough, is kissing him softly, not at all like a drunk person should be kissing, but Mingyu doesn’t mind.

It’s only when Wonwoo breaks away to press kisses on Mingyu’s neck that it finally sinks in what Mingyu had been doing and he shoves Wonwoo off, stares at him, and then flees to his bedroom before bolting the door shut.

It could’ve gone worse, Mingyu supposes. He could’ve accidentally punched him in the face or something.

  
  


The next day, Mingyu doesn’t leave his room. He feels gross in his pajamas, but he feels even grosser when he hears Wonwoo moving around sluggishly outside. He hopes that he doesn’t remember what happened last night, but he knows that Wonwoo probably does, considering that he hasn't stuck his head in Mingyu's room to tell him to get up yet.

It’s weird, Mingyu thinks, because now that he’s kissed Wonwoo, that’s all he can think about. He thinks of Wonwoo’s lips and his taste and how perfectly his body had fit in the cradle of Mingyu’s arms.

It doesn’t mean that he likes Wonwoo, right? Wonwoo is just his best friend. A best friend that looks at him kind of funny sometimes and is always there for him and was the most beautiful laugh and is just beautiful, period. Oh God, Mingyu might like Wonwoo a lot, actually.

Mingyu stares in horror up at his ceiling, and then glares at it as if it had done something to wrong him. Of course he likes Wonwoo. His heart hates him and has conspired against him to ruin his life because Wonwoo is the last person he should be liking right now.

But it makes sense, because Mingyu has never really liked anyone, not nearly as much as he likes Wonwoo. At the end of the day, he’d always rather spend time with him than anyone else.

Uncomfort digs its way into his chest because he knows that it’s true. Mingyu thinks about Wonwoo’s eyes and how they are probably his most favorite eyes in the universe, and then he thinks about Wonwoo’s laugh and how that is his favorite laugh in the universe. Not even Soonyoung could come close to that brilliant laugh.

Mingyu freezes. Oh God, Soonyoung.

Next thing he knows, he’s throwing on a jacket and bolting to Soonyoung’s apartment because he had cheated on him. He didn’t mean to, but still, he feels like a jackass because he had kissed Wonwoo last night and then spent all of this morning thinking about the fact that he had kissed Wonwoo.

When Soonyoung opens the door, somehow still looking attractive in a sweatshirt and sweatpants (but not as attractive as Wonwoo, never as attractive as Wonwoo), Mingyu just blurts out, “We can’t do this anymore.”

He expects Soonyoung to be confused, or to scream, or something. Instead, in the classic Soonyoung manner of doing the exact opposite of what people expect, he laughs.

Mingyu’s got his eyebrows furrowed and he’s staring at Soonyoung because out of all the times he’s broken up with someone, he’s never had them  _laugh_ at him before.

Soonyoung is still laughing adorably when he gasps out, “finally!”

Needless to say, Mingyu is a little bit insulted by that and just stares at Soonyoung some more. “Finally?!” he manages to say angrily.

Soonyoung laughs some more and then stops and just smiles at him. “I thought you would never realize it,” he says, all smiles, and now Mingyu is starting to get pissed off.

“Realize what?” Mingyu snaps.

“That you’re in love with Wonwoo.”

That is what catches Mingyu off guard. So off guard, in fact, he starts to have a coughing fit. Soonyoung pats him patiently on the back. “Wonwoo?” he gasps out after the worst is over.

Soonyoung smiles at him. “Seokmin told me that you were in love with him,” he says, as an explanation. “I was just waiting for you to realize it yourself.”

Mingyu says, “what the fuck?” and Soonyoung laughs some more.  
  
“It’s not that hard to realize you’re in love with him,” Soonyoung says. “You talk about him all the time. I think Seokmin set us up because he wanted Wonwoo to finally make a move out of jealousy or something or for you to finally realize that you love him.” He pauses for a moment. “Although he did mention that Wonwoo was supposed to pick a date for you next. I think the guys were planning something sneaky for that.”

Mingyu just stares at him some more. “Seokmin set us up to make Wonwoo jealous?”

Soonyoung nods. “Yeah, it was their plan all along.”

“So you’re not mad that I’m breaking up with you?”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Nah dude. You’re a good guy Mingyu, but I kind of knew your heart wasn’t in it from the get go.”

On his way home, Mingyu thinks about what Soonyoung says. Was he in love with Wonwoo? He’s never been in love before, but it would explain the way that he feels whenever he’s around the older male. Maybe that’s why all of his relationships didn’t work out. He was never into it, not when he would always like Wonwoo more than any of his dates.

  
  


When he gets home, Wonwoo is sitting on the couch with a glass of tea. He startles when he hears Mingyu come in and promptly freezes at the sight of him in the doorway.

“Hi,” Wonwoo says hesitantly. “I thought you went out.”

“I did,” Mingyu replies. “I went to Soonyoung’s.”

Wonwoo looks back down at his tea, curling his long fingers delicately around the cup. “Oh,” Wonwoo says, and his voice is sounds incredibly small. “How is he?”

Mingyu shrugs. “I broke up with him.”

Wonwoo’s eyes flash up to Mingyu’s. “What?”

Mingyu doesn’t answer, and instead says, “Who would you have set me up with for your blind-date pick?”

“What?”  
  
Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Wonwoo,” he says, and he steps slowly towards him. “Who would you have set me up with for your blind-date pick?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer.

Mingyu has reached Wonwoo by now, and he kneels in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. “Wonwoo,” he urges. “Answer me.”

“I wouldn’t have set you up with anyone.”

With that, Mingyu lets out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu says softly. He waits until Wonwoo looks up to look at him in the eye. Mingyu isn’t quite sure what to say next, since he’s always been pretty bad at this whole romance thing, so he just chooses to say, “I wouldn’t mind if you had picked yourself.”

It’s such a Mingyu thing to say, but Wonwoo looks like he understands what Mingyu is trying to say. He looks up at Mingyu, as if searching for something, his lips slightly agape.

“Are you- what are you- are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

And well, Mingyu doesn’t know what to say to that so he just leans in and kisses Wonwoo. He tastes less like alcohol this time, but he still tastes as sweet as he had last night, and wow, Mingyu could never get enough of this.

Wonwoo is kissing him back, threading his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, and Mingyu smiles against his lips before pulling away.

“I like you, Wonwoo” Mingyu says softly. “And I’m sorry it took me Jisoo, Junhui, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and every other disaster of a relationship I’ve been in for me to realize it.”

Wonwoo smiles at him, his lips pink. “I like you too, Mingyu.”

Mingyu smiles so brightly then, relieved to hear those words come off of Wonwoo’s lips. He kisses him again, just because he can do that now, and asks, “will you go out with me?”

Wonwoo nods, easy as day, and just pulls Mingyu back in again.

Later that night, when they’ve finally sated their hunger for each other long enough to pull apart for five seconds, Mingyu asks, “was this blind-date thing just a ploy to get us together?”

With a pretty pink color blushing across his face, Wonwoo nods slowly.

It suddenly makes sense why all of his dates failed, because his friends had done it on purpose. He really had some of the worst friends in the world. Or the best, he supposes, for getting him and Wonwoo together. He still hasn't decided.

"Wow," Mingyu says. "That's kind of evil of them."

“It worked, didn’t it?” Wonwoo teases.

Mingyu hums. “I guess so.”

He kisses Wonwoo again, softly. “Hey,” Mingyu says, “maybe my love life will stop being so abysmal now.”

Wonwoo laughs at him, and Mingyu decides that yes, Wonwoo’s laugh is his favorite sound in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @sunshinesvt


End file.
